


Be my Rock

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku has a nightmare. Fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Rock

It was everywhere. 

Soaking through his kimono, once warm and sticky but slowly cooling and drying to stain the fabric.

Even worse was the pool slowly drying under her, and every other person in that room. 

Pools of red everywhere….

…red….

….

“Oi, Red.” 

Koujaku startled awake, batting away Mink’s hands from where he had taken hold of him to shake him in his post nightmare panic. He would have bolted from the room in attempts to put that memory farther behind him, only to hear the familiar flick of a lighter which stopped his flight. Mink had fished one of his cigarettes from the bedside table and was now offering him it and a light, and Koujaku took both from him with shaking hands.

He flicked the lighter closed after lighting up, the drag he took probably far too long of one as he felt Mink’s gaze on him. The other man only seemed to be studying him, only moving to offer Koujaku the ash tray to tap his cigarette free of the ashes when he needed it. Only after Koujaku had calmed completely and the cigarette was snuffed out did Mink pull him into his arms, resting his chin on Koujaku’s head as he played with the strands of his hair idly. 

“Same one?” he eventually asked as his fingers began to create braids in the dark locks. 

“Yeah…” Koujaku’s voice was muffled from where he had buried his face into Mink’s chest. 

“Nothing you can do about that anymore Red.” Mink’s fingers stopped creating the intricate braids in favour of beginning to gently rub Koujaku’s back, “It’s only going to eat at you. Believe me… I know.” 

“I know.” Koujaku agreed softy, “It’s just easier said than done.”

Mink said nothing to that, only tucking Koujaku closer to himself, his fingers playing with the loose strands of Koujaku’s hair. Slowly he relaxed further, sneaking his arms around Mink to hold him close as he began to drift back to sleep.

“Hmmm, Mink?” he mumbled sleepily, shifting to lift his head in order to meet Mink’s gaze.

“Koujaku.” a large hand brushed his bangs to the side.

“…Thanks.” 

“Anytime.” 

Koujaku only closed his eyes as he felt Mink lean to press a kiss to his forehead that was shortly followed by a kiss to the side of his face, right where the tattoos were. Koujaku only crinkled his nose in slight distaste, which Mink kissed as well before finally dipping to kiss his mouth softly. 

“Get some rest Red.” Mink moved to rest his chin on top of Koujaku’s head as he tugged him closer yet again. 

Koujaku only nodded and settled more comfortably against Mink, the warmth from his solid form and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat eventually lulling him back to sleep.


End file.
